dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Top Gear Canada
by and |presented_by = Don Frankish Estuardo Jiménez |location(s) = Mels Cite Du Cinema, |production_company(s) = With the Participation Of: |original_network = |original_release = April 20, 2016 - present}} Top Gear Canada is a Canadian motoring reality television series, based on the British BBC series Top Gear. The series first aired on on April 20, 2016. The show is the companion to Top Gear Canada magazine. Presenters The presentation team is comprised of host , monster truck driver Don Frankish, and motoring journalist and Top Gear Canada columnist Estuardo Jiménez. The presenters are joined by , who was played in the first two seasons (2016 and 2017) by Québécois drag racer Louis-Alphonse Bellegarde. The current portrayer is unknown. Production The studio segments are recorded at Mels Cite Du Cinema 3 in the Technoparc in . A near-exact copy of the UK set at was built inside Studio K. The power laps and "Star in a Reasonably Priced Car" segments are filmed at using parts of the runways and taxiways as a test track. The series uses the same theme music as the UK series, a version of The Allman Brothers Band's "Jessica". Segments Top Gear Canada features segments that mirror those seen on the BBC series, including build challenges and test drives. Power Lap "The white elephant that is " is used for power laps. Star in a Reasonably Priced Car The Star in a Reasonably-Priced Car segment is mirrored with the same name. The car used in the first season was a second-hand VCMC Grasshopper built in 1998, seasons 2 and 3 used a second-hand 2015 . For 2019's Season 4, the car used for the Star in a Reasonably Priced Car has become a imported 2018 . What Were They Thinking? A segment lifted from the first season of the Australian version of the format, the presenters discuss "stupid" ideas in motoring history and put pictures of them on a board. Notable Challenges Ice Cream Truck Challenge In the July 8th, 2018 episode, Andrew, Don, and Estuardo were given the challenge to buy a van, convert it into an ice cream truck, and try to sell ice cream and popsicles to people in Montreal. Andrew chose a 1958 GMC bread van he purchased for $13,000; Don chose a 2006 Ford E-450 delivery truck he purchased for $8,000; and Estuardo purchased a retired SWAT van at a police auction for $10,000. All three hosts' trucks stocked products from Popsicle, Blue Bunny, and Rich's Ice Cream along with soft-serve ice cream. Andrew's ice cream truck was called "M.R. Frizzy" (he meant to call it "Mr. Freezy"), Don called his ice cream truck "Frankish's Ice Cream & Variety", and Estuardo gave the name "Tactical Freezing Force" to his ice cream truck. All three chose Nichols Electronics music boxes: Andrew ordered a Mark IV customized with a "sine-wave cover" of " ", Don chose a Omni 2, and Andrew chose a Omni. On their rounds, the three had difficulties, especially with the language barrier (leading to Andrew asking "Does anybody know what "That'll be $5.00" translates to in French?"). Category:Top Gear Category:Fictional TV series Category:TV series